robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward "Eclipse" Carter
__FORCETOC__ Edward Carter is the current leader of Team Duskwings. He is a brilliant tactician, and is also the current Guardian of Earth, along with his avatar, who he named Gaius. History Eclipse was born in the year 2350 to an anti-Quartex couple. When Quartex finally got to his parents, him and his little sister, Angela, or Tetradragon, as she later became known as, became street urchins with Cynthia, a lab experiment later known as Tagnia. The three quickly became great friends, to the point where Eclipse and Tetradragon see Tagnia as a sister. Later, when Tagnia was kidnapped back to the laboratory, Falcon took in both Eclipse and Tetradragon, where he began training them both, forming the core of Team Duskwings. Eclipse then helped slowly recruit the other Duskwings, via breaking them out or finding them before the government did. Abilities * Master Swordsman: Eclipse is an incredible swordsman, being able to defeat 10 regular soldiers in 5 seconds with nothing but two swords. Both swords he carries look fantasy, but actually have blades made of hardlight. One is gold and glows yellow, which he gave the name "Phoenix," and the other one glows a teal color, which he gave the name "Butterfly." * Earth Guardian: After the events of Blades of Destiny, and him acquiring the Earth Blade, he became the current Earth Guardian, with his "pet," Gaius. With Gaius' help, Eclipse can control plant growth. * Tactician: Eclipse received tactical training from Falcon, and is incredibly good at it. He took the position of fleet admiral when the multi-faction firefight against Lijosu started, and also created most formations inside the maze during Blades of Destiny. * Weaver Gloves: During Blades of Destiny, Eclipse used durapoo back fibers to create a device that shoots high-durability strings, which he can weave traps out of, or swing off of. It has yet to see much action. * Wave Cannons: Eclipse also carries two MkII Wave Cannons, which have a high push force and high recoil, but no direct damage. He uses them to push enemies into the air, where he can leap after them, or uses them to augment his mobility, achieving pseudo-flight. * Shift Boots: Eclipse's boots utilize technology which forgoes powering every system at once, instead giving all power to one system at a time. His boots have 3 modes. ** Booster: This mode activates an internal RCS system which aides in speed and mobility, as well as kick force. Eclipse rewired his to help him align to walls while Wave Cannon jumping as well. ** Tengu: This mode activates microboosters and shock redirectors, allowing him to run incredibly fast while using far less energy than he normally would. He normally combines this mode with his Wave Cannons to move at an incredibly fast speed. ** Mask: This mode activates an active noise dampener, which lowers the sound produced by walking and running to zero. * Thermal Cloak: Eclipse's cloak is made to keep him cool in hot environments, and warm in cold environments. It also uses stealth bomber technology to disrupt radar signals and thermal cameras. * Command Cards: Eclipse has in theory 100 command cards, each of which can turn the tide of a battle. However, he only carries a maximum of 25, and really only ever uses 11 of them. ** Card #00: Final Eclipse: Eclipse's "finisher" of sorts. Used when he's absolutely done with a fight and just wants it over. ** Card #01: Archangel: Eclipse activates his dormant angelic genomes, which gives him angel powers for a short time, until he burns out. ** Card #07: Flame Strike: A pillar of flame appears over the card, incinerating whatever is above. Used primarily in combat, but also used to cut through doors and walls. ** Card #15: Spear Rush: Creates a barrier that shoves forwards, pushing all enemies caught by it back. ** Card #32: Barrier: Places down a fusion barricade that blocks shots. ** Card #52: Bind: Creates a web of mag-cable that trips enemies. ** Card #77: Sonic Pulse: Pushes outwards a blast of air that pushes enemies away. ** Card #78: Regeneration: Heals allies and regrows lost limbs. ** Card #80: Void Storage: Summons a pocket dimension where he puts stuff in. This is the only card that is "spammable." ** Card #82: Void Vacuum: Sucks air out or pushes air into a sphere of space. Used once in Blades of Destiny, where he severely crippled the previous Earth Guardian's abilities by using some gas laws. ** Card #99: Reset: Restores all on-hand batteries, repairs all items, and removes overheat. Trivia * Meta wishes his name was Edward Carter. (Who doesn't?) * Eclipse went through an INCREDIBLE number of renditions before Robocraft RP. * He used to be an archer, until that was scrapped. * He then went on to be an Assassin's Creed-style assassin, until that was scrapped. At this time, he was still nameless. * When Meta did FTL: Faster Than Light-style roleplay, he was a researcher who wore a lab coat and carried a tesla gun. While the tesla gun was scrapped, the lab coat kind of stuck. In this stage, his name was Edward Sugi, inventor of the FTL drive theorem. ** He later became a wanderer in later FTL roleplays, with his lab coat dyed black, and got his hardlight swords. Here he picked up the name Edward Carter. * After Meta got interested in Dungeons and Dragons, he tossed the lab coat for a trench coat, becoming a wood elf rogue who dual wielded shortswords and used bows and magic with the name Edward Demont. This was the Edward that mainly inspired Edward Carter, aka Eclipse. * Not only did Eclipse go through a large amount of renditions, he also had multiple ideas pulled from other places. * Despite Meta absolutely despising Sword Art Online, he did give it a grudging respect with Eclipse's two swords. * Eclipse's boots originally came from an entry he made (and never submitted) for a contest to design Velvet Scarletina's armor. The boots serve just about the same function then as they do now. * Eclipse's Wave Cannons were inspired by Ring Runner: Flight of the Sages. * Eclipse's Command Cards is a long tribute to Phantom from Maplestory. While Meta also hates this MMO, he did give a small token of respect to Phantom, his favorite character, this way. * Eclipse's Weaver Gloves are a tribute to Akame Ga Kill. * If Eclipse had a dad, his name would be Martin. Category:Characters Category:Humans